gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Dravite-Elbaite/Biography
Biography Within a tourmalinated vein in a distant world, a conglomeration of lithium- and sodium-magnesium-tourmaline rose from an abandoned Kindergarten. An unusual shape with an unusual layered composition, Dravite-Elbaite gemstone looked like watermelon in a chocolate bowl, but the face was solemn and near-soulless in contrast to their bright coloration, and the body towering nearly 9 feet in a graceful stance. Green Diamond V and "Sister" Red Diamond VIII chose this particular rogue element as their personal bodyguard, not yet aware of the conglomerate's true powers. D-E originally participated with Dravites in archival and documentation, where they stuck out like a sore thumb. Though true melony Elbaites would pass by to collect the freshly-pressed documents of their Dravite cousins, they wouldn't pass a glance at the hybrid. Stone-faced, D-E simply accepted this strange turn of events until a Ruby guard entered the archive to access information on a planet called Terra 12. With an uncharacteristic curiosity, D-E imitated the tiny Ruby's mannerisms, voice, and finally, to their mutual amazement, their complete appearance. The Dravites would have nothing to do with the strange shifting mutant, and cast them out of the archive, along with the Ruby by accident. Luckily, the Ruby, impressed by D-E's mimicry, invited them over to her court, the Court of Ruby Rhodochrosite, also under the rule of one of their diamonds. D-E impressed Rhodochrosite with their mimicry of nearly every gem in the court, including Rhodochrosite herself, and became the court's guardian. Impressive for a barely emoting, barely articulate off-color. Nothing lasts forever, however, as Ruby Rhodochrosite's reign came to a literal crashing end after double agents sank their official court-ship deep into the planet's ocean. Due to her gem's slight solubility in water, Rhodochrosite eventually emerged from her panicked swim a babbling simpleton, one that depended on D-E as something of a caretaker. D-E took Rhodochrosite with them as they tried to find the remaining crew of the court-ship. Unfortunately, their search ended prematurely with the loss of Rhodochrosite due to her curiosity over a hair-trigger trap. Assassins held this planet, neither Gem or native, and they didn't appreciate the remaining enemy in their midst. Though D-E tried to use their only weapons, sticks and ribbons, to make every other weapon they knew against them, the mysterious assailants didn't seem to flinch against blunt trauma, stab wounds, garrotting, or even being sliced apart. As a last, desperate solution, cornered and alone, D-E unleashed all their sadness and rage into a transformation of unbridled fury. Or so they thought... Instead, D-E's gangly body swelled to 3,000 feet tall, much to their embarrassment. Not only did it only displace their assailants, but it also put tremendous strain on their light body, to the point that it entered meltdown. The resulting dissolution not only left a tremendous crater, but also propelled D-E's gemstone into space. The only thing preventing atmospheric drag from melting or tearing apart their gemstone was D-E's light body, resurrecting near-instantly after their explosive end. After D-E flew through space for a few light years, Red Diamond IX's dropship picked up the lone tourmaline and dusted them off. All D-E could do in return was mimic Rhodochrosite and the former Red Diamond, telling the current one all she needed to know about their situation. They would have had a far more comfortable desk job ever after, were it not for one thing... Another Terra, A.K.A. planet Earth, became the home of rebellious Gems long after the planet went under quarantine, and thus was considered too dangerous for standard Gems to pursue. D-E was no standard gem, and thus they'd have the dubious honor of searching the planet for the rebels to give them their just punishment. After losing Rhodochrosite, however, D-E only agreed on the premise that they would work alone. Though this puts them at great risk from outside attack, they've learned a lot from their trauma, and can learn fast. Their current whereabouts are unknown. They could be anything, from an unassuming fat cat to a towering tree. By the time one notices that that bright bronze human hunk in green-and-red swim trunks has a gemstone on his back, it's already too late. It also doesn't help that, even if you could already tell their disguise, you could become a pawn in their efforts against Gem rebellion and not even know it! Source SU Gem OC Reference - Dravite-Elbaite on deviantART